Figures
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Así fue como comenzó todo, con una lágrima, con un beso, con un "todo estará bien", así comenzó al relación más hermosa que haya tenido en mi vida. Aún no entiendo qué podría haber salido mal, no entiendo qué podría haber hecho mal yo para que todo esto estuviera pasando, ¿qué habré hecho mal? ¿Acaso le habré molestado demasiado? Song-fic


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados en esta historia perteneces a Takao Aoki y aparecieron en el manga/anime conocido con el nombre de _Beyblade._ La canción se llama _Figures_ y su autora es Jessie Reyez.

**Extras:** les adjunto el link con la traducción de la canción en la cual me basé para escribir esta historia:

watch?v=2GxJ85mb1DE

_**Figures**_

_Así fue como comenzó todo… con una lágrima, con un beso, con un "todo estará bien", así comenzó al relación más hermosa que haya tenido en mi vida, llena de sonrisas y alegrías como todas las parejas. Aún no entiendo qué podría haber salido mal, no entiendo qué podría haber hecho mal yo para que todo esto estuviera pasando, ¿qué habré hecho mal? ¿Acaso le habré molestado demasiado? ¿Quizás mis ideas estaban equivocadas? Quizás el problema fui yo todo este tiempo…_

_Caminaba_, sólo caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, mi mente no podía pensar con claridad. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas ya enrojecidas por el resplandeciente sol que se agolpaba sobre mi cabeza. Ojalá hubiera estado nublado y lloviendo, con la gente corriendo de un lado al otro, empujándome de acá para allá, pero ese no era el caso. Estaba yo solo, solo en medio de toda esa gente que me veía llorar con el pesar y la desesperación que traía y que se movía, me esquivaban para no rozarme siquiera el hombro. Como si tuviera algo, como si una enfermedad estuviera gestándose en mi cuerpo, todos me evitaban. El drama de las películas era peor cuando el sol resplandecía y todos ignoraban y se alejaban de ese dolor, la soledad se hace más patente cuando uno está rodeado de gente y a plena luz del sol. Me siento un fantasma en medio de esta multitud de personas que van al trabajo o a sus casas con mucho apuro. Algunos miran, alguno niños señalan, algunos adultos esquivan sin ver y otros viendo… pero nadie me habla.

Mi ropa estaba muy desarreglada, la campera me descubría un hombro, los pantalones que no arremangué y por eso pisaba a medida que caminaba, la remera que tenía dentro de casa y que está empapada con lágrimas, y mi espíritu destruido como el de un alma en pena. Nunca fui muy oscuro de piel, pero siendo como si el sol me atravesara, como si me quemara por dentro y por fuera, me siento mareado y me cuesta enfocar, pero las lágrimas siguen saliendo a medida que camino. Ojalá pudiera correr y escapar de mi realidad, pero no es así. No tengo las fuerzas para correr en este momento, apenas sí tengo fuerzas suficientes para llegar a _él_.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no pudieron simplemente abrazarme? ¿Es tan malo ser como soy? ¿Es tan malo ser lo que soy y he decidido ser? ¿Es tan malo buscar la felicidad? No, no lo creo. _Me niego a creer que eso esté mal, me niego a pensar que no podré ser feliz para hacer felices a otras personas. Ellos siempre me dijeron que lo que yo decidiera estaba bien, que no tenía que demostrar nada que no era, que ser auténtico estaba bien y era perfecto… Pero no mencionaron nunca que no podía ser gay.

Mis padres habían rechazado mi confesión, me habían insultado y destrozado por ser homosexual. Ellos hicieron añicos mis pocas ganas de seguir confiando en las personas, me hicieron ver que era un bicho raro dentro de esa sociedad extraña en la que había nacido. ¿Tan malo era? ¿De verdad no podían entender algo tan simple como que me gustan los hombres y no las mujeres? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice de malo para recibir esto? ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente quererme como soy? Son mis padres, los únicos padres que tengo. Por eso me hubiera gustado que fuera de noche, con una lluvia torrencial… Me hubiera gustado tener las fuerzas para correr y así poder tropezar estrepitosamente. Mi caída hubiera sido más dramática.

Tirado en medio de la vereda, con la rodilla del pantalón desgarrada, un dolor fuerte en las rodillas y en el cuerpo, con un posible moretón en algún lugar, con las lágrimas corriendo caudalosamente, con los sollozos lastimeros que nunca quise mostrar a ninguna otra persona, con los deseos de que la tierra me devorara en ese momento… me quedé tirado. No podía ponerme de pie, sentía los brazos tan débiles y el cuerpo tan pesado, sentía las piernas que se me tambalearon cuando intenté hacerlo, sentí que había caído, que había tocado fondo en esa vereda a sólo cuadras de mi casa. Se había destrozado la poca esperanza que mantenía oculta en mi corazón, se había destrozado el espíritu que ya estaba caído… ¿cómo me levanto después de esto? Intenté hacerlo pero sólo pude ponerme de rodillas. _Que humillante, que molesto. ¿Por qué? _

―Hey, ¿estás bien…? ―escucho que me preguntan, pero sólo puedo ver un par de zapatillas que seguro son de la persona que proyecta la sombra sobre mí. La voz se me hace familiar, creo que es lo que estaba buscando. Elevo la cabeza para contemplar al dueño de esa voz grave y masculina que me está hablando. ― ¿Yuriy? ―pregunta en cuanto me ve.

―Bryan ―. _Mi ángel._ Dije en medio de la sorpresa por verlo ahí.

― ¿Qué te pasó? Eres un desastre ―me dice mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Yo me apoyo en su hombro, el único hombro que tengo para apoyarme, el único ser a quien buscaba. Mi respiración está agitada aún, pero se calma en cuanto veo su rostro preocupado, sus ojos clavados en mi cuerpo y en mi rostro, en mis ojo rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

―Soy gay ―le dije con las lágrimas corriendo más fuertemente y sin poder sostenerme sin su ayuda.

―Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé ―me dijo mientras me ayudaba a mantenerme parado por mi cuenta y me limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su buzo, al parecer está fresca la tarde rusa a pesar del sol. No siento frío, nunca sufrí de frío en realidad, siempre sufrí el calor de este sol abrasador de los veranos de Rusia. ―Ahora dime, ¿qué te pasó?

―Les dije a mis padres que soy gay ―respondí mirándolo a los ojos. Debí tener una mueca muy desencajada, porque de inmediato vi a Bryan negar con la cabeza y suspirar, como si no comprendiera algo. ―Me corrieron de casa… No puedo volver ―le expliqué sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de su parte.

―Ay, Yura ―comentó, llamándome por mi apodo y abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho. Sentir el latido de su corazón, sentir esos fuertes brazos alrededor mío, sentir como su respiración se volvía más profunda, sentir como mis brazos le rodeaban por la cintura, sentir todo eso hizo que me calmara.

Las lágrimas no salieron más, no brotaron más, era como si el manantial de lágrimas que había tenido anteriormente se hubiera secado. Él, Bryan, no era más que el pilar que me mantendría fuerte en esos días fatídicos de adolescencia, con un secundario incompleto, que me abrió las puertas de su casa. Así fue como estuve viviendo en casa de un joven de último año, un chico gay como yo que me apoyó a pesar de que toda mi familia me dio la espalda, que se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, en mi novio, mi ángel. Entonces por eso no entiendo… _¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento que me impedía abrazarlo por más de diez segundos de consuelo? Debió ser mi imaginación, seguramente porque aún era joven, cinco años más joven que él, por eso debió ser…_

¿Por qué Bryan estaba sonriendo mientras me llevaba a su casa? _¿Por qué se ve feliz? ¿Por qué no estoy tan feliz como pensé? _Quizás pensé que Bryan iba a ir a casa conmigo y hablar con mis padres para que me aceptaran de nuevo, en vez de decirme que me quede con él por el tiempo que sea necesario. ¿Acaso me estoy decepcionando de la situación? Seguramente será mucho mejor vivir con mi novio, después de todo lo amo con toda mi alma y él me ama a mí, seremos una pequeña familia feliz aunque mis padres no me quieran cerca de ellos. Estoy dispuesto a ayudar a Bryan con la casa si es necesario, sé que él vive solo hace un año porque sus padres le pagaron un departamento cercano a la universidad y le dijeron que fuera a vivir allí para que se fuera acostumbrando. Quizás necesita una compañía, quizás necesita ayuda y por eso prefiere que me quede con él. _Sí, seguramente eso es, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?_ Es porque era muy chico aún, por eso no lo entendía. Por eso mismo me dio un escalofrío cuando Bryan me dijo: "Vamos a vivir juntos, mi amor".

_**Figures,**_

_**I gave you ride or die and you gave me games**_

Conseguí trabajo en una nueva empresa que abrieron hace poco, es una empresa de electrodomésticos y necesitaban gente que vendiera los mismos. Al principio dudaban de contratarme o no, porque recién salgo del secundario y no tengo mucha experiencia, pero he ido a la empresa del papá de Bryan y algo he aprendido sobre ventas, tenía que aprender un oficio para poder ayudar a pagar el alquiler del departamento. Habíamos pactado que, cuando hubiere terminado el secundario, conseguiría un trabajo para pagar los tres años de mantención mientras terminaba de estudiar. Me pareció un trato justo, después de todo el dinero es difícil de conseguir en estos días y Bryan me ha dado techo y comida todo este tiempo, quería retribuirle con algo su gratitud y su amor.

Mi labor como vendedor era muy sencilla, sólo en mi primera semana de trabajo pude vender varios electrodomésticos. Mi jefe estaba sumamente complacido conmigo, hasta me felicitó y todo por ser tan bueno en esto. Me dijo que tener un buen físico me ayudaba y ser joven también, pero que tenía un carisma que me hacía único y que le gustaba como hablaba con las personas. Fue una lista larga de felicitaciones que me hicieron sonrojar a veces, el jefe Kai es bastante bueno y atento conmigo, me sentía muy a gusto trabajando con él sinceramente. No le pude mencionar nada de esto a Bryan, sé que no le gusta que me relacione con otros hombres que parezcan homosexuales… o con mujeres siquiera. Sé que es por mi bien, que es porque me ama y me está protegiendo de todo lo que me pueda hacer daño, _sé perfectamente que es porque me ama._

Llegué del trabajo bastante cansado, era de noche y me había tocado cubrir el turno de la tarde. Bryan estaba en la sala cuando llegué, había estado estudiando bastante, asique simplemente le besé y él me abrazó fuertemente, como hace cada vez que regreso a casa. Lo siento hacerme cosquillas y olfatear mi cuello, dice que le encanta mi perfume y que le gusta mucho sentir la fragancia que dejo manar de mi cuerpo. Siempre me río de esas cosas, es un hombre bastante extraño a veces. Dejé mi celular en la mesa, me quité el abrigo que traía y me dirigí al baño, quería darme una ducha antes de cenar. Bryan me dijo que pondría los platos, vasos, cubiertos y demás para que cenáramos juntos.

Entré al baño. Era muy relajante para mí sentir el agua tibia cayendo sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Eso quitaba todos los miedos y pesares sobre mis hombros, a veces quería llamar a mi familia y decirles donde estaba, o preguntar cuándo podía ir a verlos y pasar tiempo con mi mamá, que sé que me debe extrañar. Sin embargo, Bryan dice que es mejor ni siquiera contactarme con ellos, porque me rechazarán de nuevo. Me dijo que si se llegan a enterar que vivo con un hombre, con mi pareja, se van a enfadar el doble conmigo y no querrán verme más. _¿Entonces para qué sufrir de aquella manera? _Bryan tenía razón, yo no quería sufrir más y no quería que me trataran mal de nuevo, por eso es mejor que me mantenga alejado de toda mi familia. Con eso en mente y, a su vez, buscando quitar esos deseos de mis pensamientos, salí del baño con una remera holgada y un par de shorts. Después de todo dentro de casa está bastante agradable la temperatura, nada que ver con la fría noche rusa.

― ¿Quién es Kai Hiwatari? ―preguntó Bryan. Como salía secándome el pelo, no pude escuchar bien de lo que hablaba, por eso le miré fijamente. Estaba sentado en la mesa, la cual estaba preparada para cenar, con mi celular en las manos y elevó levemente la mirada de la pantalla cuando vio que no le contestaba.

― ¿Qué? ―dije sin haber podido escuchar o entender de qué hablaba.

― ¡No te hagas el tonto! ―casi grito mientras apartaba el celular de su rostro y lo balanceaba entre sus dedos. Me sobresalté, pues ese teléfono me lo compré yo mismo trabajando en la empresa de su padre, me había costado mucho comprarlo. ― ¿Quién mierda es Kai? ―gritó nuevamente y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo.

Me asusté, realmente me asusté al ver el aparato chocar contra el suelo y desarmarse frente a mis ojos. No pude evitar dejar salir un grito. Todo mi esfuerzo y todo mi empeño puesto en eso, y estaba destrozado en el suelo. La primera cosa que me había comprado con ese pobre sueldo que gané estaba hecho añicos, lo único que era realmente mío y que había ganado con todo mi empeño estaba desarmado en el suelo de la cocina. Por instinto, porque verdaderamente no lo pensé, corrí y me arrodillé, tomé el teléfono entre mis dedos y pude ver que la pantalla estaba trizada, la batería y la carcasa de atrás estaban separadas, pero quizás si lo podía armar podía volver a funcionar… _¡Arg! Duele…_

― ¡Contéstame! ―gritó mientras me tomaba del cabello y me jalaba hacia arriba. Mi cabeza estaba doliendo muy fuerte por la rudeza del agarre y no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera quejarme. Cerré los ojos como acto reflejo.

―No sé… de qué… hablas ―le dije tartamudeando levemente por el dolor que me estaba produciendo.

―Eres un idiota ―dijo con simpleza para después arrojarme al piso y soltarme el cabello. Acto seguido, se agachó a mi lado y se colocó muy cerca de mí, podía sentir su respiración extremadamente cerca. Lo vi tomar mi celular y armarlo sin quitarme los ojos de encima, luego lo prendió. Suspiré al ver que encendía, aunque su pantalla estaba completamente rota, se podía usar aún como un teléfono táctil. Después lo vi abrir WhatsApp y mostrarme un contacto que, efectivamente, tenía Kai por nombre. ― ¿Quién mierda es Kai Hiwatari? ―gritó y colocó el chat con dicho contacto frente a mi cara.

―Es… mi jefe ―le contesté con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Tu jefe? ¿Y por qué lo tienes agendado así? ―dijo nuevamente, dejando tirado el teléfono en el suelo, poniéndose de pie y sentándose en la silla. Yo me quedé ahí sin moverme y tomé el dichoso celular entre mis manos, para ver de qué estaba hablando, no entendía qué tenía de malo.

― ¿Así cómo? No lo entiendo ―respondí en voz baja.

―Con su nombre y apellido ―dijo en un principio y le contemplé con atención. Tenía los ojos un poco llorosos en ese momento, sentía que en cualquier momento podría ponerme a llorar, no quería que eso pasara porque Bryan diría que "me hago la víctima" y eso no era cierta. ―Agendar a tu jefe con nombre y apellido es demasiado personal, agéndalo como "Jefe" o "Kai Jefe", ¿entiendes? Eso es más cordial y es correcto ―terminó de decir y pude entender que tenía razón, _le había agendado mal y no me había dado cuenta. _

―Sí, es verdad ―le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro pero con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, siempre que me pongo nervioso se me salen algunas lágrimas, _soy un poco idiota. _―Ahora lo cambiaré ―me dije y me puse a cambiarlo inmediatamente, no quería que Bryan se enojara más conmigo. ―Mira ―, le mostré como había agendado a mi jefe simplemente como "Jefe" y vi su sonrisa de aprobación.

―Así está mejor ―comentó y me puse de pie con un poco de dificultad y dolor de cabeza por el fuerte jalón de pelo. ― ¿Ves que me haces poner así y no te das cuenta? Podríamos habernos ahorrado esta charla y estaríamos felices cenando, de no ser porque cometiste un error Yuriy.

―Perdona, no volverá a pasar ―respondí.

―No, claro que no ―dijo tras ponerse de pie y darme un beso en la mejilla, siempre era tan tierno y cálido que me hizo sonreír y sonrojarme fuertemente. Después de eso le vi caminar hacia nuestra habitación.

―Espera, ¿no vamos a cenar juntos? ―pregunté al verle alejarse.

―No, la verdad es que ya no tengo hambre ―comentó y siguió caminando, sin esperar mi respuesta.

―Oh, entiendo ―dije y contemplé la mesa. No me gustaba comer solo, la soledad era algo que me provocaba mucho miedo y mucha angustia. Sentí una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte cuando comencé a levantar los platos y guardar los vasos. No iba a comer solo, no me gustaba, pero ese no era motivo para obligar a Bryan a comer conmigo, ¿no? Mejor me iré a acostar, si después de todo no tenía tanta hambre como pensaba.

Mientras ordenaba la cocina pude ver que faltaban algunos sándwiches que había hecho la noche anterior. Seguramente Bryan tuvo hambre y comió un poco antes de que yo llegara, menos mal, no quisiera que se fuera a dormir sin cenar por mi culpa. No quería hacer enojar a Bryan, siempre hago algo que lo hace enojar, nunca sé cómo comportarme realmente, creo que debo estar agradecido de que él se mantenga a mi lado todavía. Sin embargo, si todo eso es así, _¿por qué las lágrimas se dejan correr libremente por mi rostro? ¿Por qué esta opresión en mi pecho no se va? Quisiera sentir un abrazo en este preciso momento, pero sé que no lo merezco por el mal que he causado. __No lo merezco… No lo merezco… _

_**Love figures  
I know I'm crying 'cause you just won't change**_

―Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto ―dije en tono cantarín mientras entregaba la bolsa con la licuadora premium que había vendido esa misma tarde.

La mujer me agradeció y se fue muy contenta con su nueva adquisición. Yo estaba bastante satisfecho con mi progreso y porque después de haber recibido mi primera paga había podido arreglar la pantalla de mi celular. Bryan se había mostrado muy contento de ver que estaba arreglado de nuevo y me pidió perdón por haberla roto, acepté su disculpa porque después de todo había sido mi culpa el que la hubiera roto.

―Eres genial, Yuriy ―me dijo uno de mis compañeros, quien también era un vendedor como yo.

―Gracias Rei ―le respondí con una sonrisa. Rei Kon es un joven oriundo de China, dicen que está sólo en la enorme Rusia. Tiene un par de años más que yo y está estudiando una carrera, por eso es que trabaja sólo medio tiempo. Me encantaría poder estudiar como él o como Bryan, pero éste último me dijo que lo mejor sería que trabajase para ayudar en casa y cuando él se recibiera trabajaría para que yo pudiera estudiar. Eso me prometió y espero que cumpla su promesa.

―Por cierto, me gusta tu foto de perfil ―dijo de repente Rei.

― ¿Mi foto de perfil? ―pregunté bastante sorprendido pues no sabía de qué estaba hablando este joven de rasgos orientales.

―Sí, tu foto de perfil de Facebook ―comentó para luego sacar su celular y mostrarme la dichosa foto. ― ¿Es tu novio? Hacen una bonita pareja ―. En la foto estábamos Bryan y yo, abrazados fuertemente, sonriendo, muy juntos, como una pareja acaramelada y feliz. Mis ojos estaban brillando de felicidad y tenía una bufanda naranja alrededor del cuello, era una de las pocas cosas que había recuperado de mi casa después de que me fui cuando era un adolescente.

―Sí, su nombre es Bryan y es mi pareja ―le comenté con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

―Pues se ven muy lindos… ―comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió. ― ¡Oh, un cliente! Nos vemos en un rato ―dijo mientras se alejaba.

Una vez se hubo movido de su lugar pude ver que mi jefe Kai estaba del otro lado, acomodando unas facturas que habían quedado desordenadas. Kai me saludó y yo le devolví el saludo, apartándome rápidamente y sacando mi celular. Contemplé con sorpresa que mi foto de perfil de WhatsApp también estaba cambiada, por una foto donde Bryan y yo aparecemos besándonos, fue en el mismo paseo donde tomamos la otra porque ambos teníamos la misma ropa. Comencé a revisar mi cuenta de Instagram y Facebook, comprobando que mi número de amigos y seguidores había disminuido, estaban eliminados de mis listas. La foto de Instagram seguía siendo la misma que tenía antes, aquella donde mi mano y la de Bryan se unen formando un corazón, era la foto más tierna que nos habíamos tomado. _¿Por qué mis fotos estaban cambiadas si no las he cambiado yo?_

―Seguramente ha sido Bryan ―dije en voz alta, pero pronto sacudí la cabeza. No podía estar pensando en esas cosas, estaba en el trabajo después de todo. Por eso mismo decidí seguir con la venta, pues había muchos clientes buscando electrodomésticos, era mi oportunidad de hacer un buen negocio.

Cuando salí del trabajo, bastante cansado después de una larga y laboriosa rutina, podía ver que las estrellas ya estaban firmes en el cielo, la noche rusa había caído y no me había percatado con anterioridad. Debía ir a la parada de trasporte más cercana, para llegar a casa a tiempo antes de que Bryan me llamara para saber dónde estaba. Suspiré pesadamente al pensar en él. Le amaba con toda el alma, le había confiado mi vida completa, había confiado en él de una manera casi ciega, e inclusive le había prometido no poner contraseña a mi celular para demostrar que no ocultaba nada de él, y él supuestamente había hecho lo mismo pero nunca dejaba el celular a mano para que yo pudiera verlo. Seguro lo hacía de manera involuntaria y me había explicado que andaba trayendo el celular encima todo el tiempo porque su padre podría llamarlo para algún tema de la empresa, decía que no le gustaba estar todo el tiempo conectado y que cuando pudiera se iba a liberar de ese celular… pero en todos estos años nunca pudo.

Cuando me subía al bus que me llevaría a casa, la casa que compartía con mi amado, no pude evitar volver a ver esas fotos que había colocado en mi perfil de Facebook y en mi perfil de WhatsApp, las había tomado el mismo día, en el parque de diversiones que habían abierto hacía relativamente poco. _La bufanda que cubría mi cuello y que no había quitado en todo el viaje hasta ese lugar…_ Me senté en uno de los asientos libres y simplemente me dediqué a esperar llegar a destino.

― _¿Ves lo que haces? ―gritó Bryan mientras entrábamos a casa, él me estaba jalando fuertemente del brazo, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle a donde iba. ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Y decides ir con ese idiota de Sergei! ―gritó más fuerte una vez estuvimos dentro y él hubo cerrado la puerta._

―_Sólo es un amigo Bryan, no estábamos haciendo nada… ―un grito salió de mi boca cuando sentí el golpe certero en mi mejilla. Sentía como el área se sentía acalorada e imaginaba la marca roja que podría haberme quedado. Nada más había ido a acompañar a un amigo de la secundaria a comprar la campera que usaría para la Cena de Egresados, el festejo del último año que hacíamos al finalizar la enseñanza secundaria. No había hecho nada malo, claro que no. _

― _¿Un amigo dices? ―dijo y asentí. Bryan comenzó a reírse muy fuertemente, casi a carcajadas de lo que acababa de decir, no comprendía qué le causaba tanta gracias asique fruncí el ceño con mucho enojo. ―Ese tipo te tiene ganas, Yuriy. _

―_Claro que no, Sergei ni siquiera es gay ―le expliqué buscando que entrara en razón. _

― _¿Acaso eres ciego o idiota o realmente quieres acostarte con otro? ―preguntó con mucha seguridad. ― ¿Acaso no viste como te tocaba el brazo, como se acercaba a ti, cómo te miraba por encima del hombro? ―comenzó a decir y pude ver el enojo patente en sus ojos. Estaba hablando en serio, estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, al parecer nos había estado contemplando por mucho tiempo. _

―_No… No creo ―dije nuevamente, titubeando ahora después de lo que él estaba diciendo, quizás tenía razón y Sergei sí era gay y yo sí le gustaba. _

― _¿Piensas que yo imagino cosas? ¿Acaso crees que un sujeto así se fijaría en ti si no estuvieras conmigo? Sergei me odia, siempre me ha odiado, por eso mismo quiere acercarse a ti para darme celos, ese malnacido ―comenzó a decir mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa. _

_Quizás sí tenía razón y Sergei había intentado seducirme todo el tiempo, quizás ese tipo sí estaba detrás de mí y por eso me invitaba a acompañarlo o a caminar o a veces a hacer ejercicio. También era quien me decía que ir a la universidad ahora era lo mejor y no trabajar aún, que podíamos ayudarnos entre ambos para terminar la carrera, pero siempre le dije que no quería, que era mejor trabajar para que Bryan terminase sus estudios primero. Aunque es verdad que a veces cuestionaba mi relación con Bryan, seguramente lo hace para separarme de él y así molestarle. No sabía de ese odio de mi amigo hacia mi pareja, quizás me he estado equivocando todo este tiempo. Me puse de pie y caminé lentamente hacia mi pareja quien estaba aún junto a la mesa, parecía una fiera que estaba ocultando su rabia hacia el mundo. _

_En cuanto sintió que me puse de pie detrás de él, se dio vuelta, pude ver sus ojos enojados y desencajados, como si una fiera salvaje me estuviera mirando fijamente. Me estremecí y di un paso atrás sólo para que mi novio avanzara y me arrinconara contra la pared. Una vez en esa posición lo vi acercarse a mi cuello y sentir su respiración contra mí me estremeció completamente. No pude pronunciar palabra alguna y me paralicé, sé que tiene mal carácter pero sé que en el fondo lo hace para protegerme, seguramente él sabe cosas de Sergei que yo no conozco y es más grande, se da cuenta de otras cosas. _

―_Siento otro olor, no es tu perfume ni el mío ―dijo casi en un susurro. Sergei se me había pegado demasiado ese día, seguramente es de él. ―Maldita alimaña ―dijo entre dientes antes de arrastrarme por lo que quedaba de la casa._

_Su agarre no era suave, ni siquiera era cuidado, estaba movido por la rabia y los celos, estaba totalmente cegado por la rabia que le había producido mi forma de actuar. Sin cuidado me arrojó sobre la cama, tardé un poco en orientarme pues mi cabeza rebotó en el colchón y costó que mis ojos pudieran enfocar perfectamente el lugar donde estaba. Las luces de la habitación seguían apagadas cuando sentía el peso del cuerpo de Bryan caer sobre el mío, sentí su toque poco cortés y poco amable._

―_Eres sólo mío, ¿entiendes? ―susurró a mi oído antes de comenzar a desabotonar la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. _

―_Sí ―dije muy bajito y me estremecí más al sentir que la camisa era arrancada de mi cuerpo con rapidez. _

_Intenté resistirme levemente, pero la fuerza de Bryan era mucho más grande. Con la misma rudeza con que sacó mi camisa, bajó mis pantalones con una de las manos que tenía libre pues la otra se encontraba sujetando mis manos. Acto seguido me dio vuelta, de manera que quedé boca abajo en esa cama, mis manos parecían inútiles en esa posición, a pesar de que intenté quitármelo de encima. Sentir dos dedos entrometiéndose en mí, las mordidas y chupones esparcidos por mi cuerpo y mi cuello, sobretodo en mi cuello pues varias veces el dolor se mezclaba con un poco de placer. _

_La preparación no duró mucho, al contrario de lo que eran otras ocasiones donde ambos estábamos completamente de acuerdo y no uno sometiendo a otro. Me estremecí y no pude evitar rogar en voz baja, como esperando que escuchara mis súplicas, no quería sentir dolor, era demasiado sentir esa gran cantidad de dolor en ese momento, después de todo lo que había pasado. Bryan no escuchó, o si me escuchó me ignoró completamente. No pude evitar gritar cuando me penetró con fuerza, con rudeza, casi pude sentir la rabia y el enojo patente en ese solo movimiento, sentir su pene tan profundo y tan rápido, de una sola estocada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sacarme un grito de dolor. Mis gritos fueron callados con una mano de Bryan que empujó mi cabeza contra la almohada. El dolor de las embestidas se mezclaban con la asfixia que estaba sintiendo. No podía excitarme con eso, yo no sentía placer en el padecimiento, pero sólo podía desear y suplicar en silencio que se detuviera, que parara de una buena vez, que ese momento pasara rápidamente. Pero no fue así. Las mordidas que se esparcieron por mi cuerpo se unieron al ardor de cada una de las embestidas hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbró a costa de fuerza bruta. _

_No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos de aquella manera, sí pude sentir que Bryan se corrió dos veces dentro de mí y sentir como el dolor se aliviaba gracias al semen, que hacía de lubricante. Ya había dejado de rendirme y mi cabeza había sido liberada después de la primera vez que se vino, pero no me podía mover rápido o resistirme para ese entonces. Los sollozos lastimeros que había dejado salir en un principio habían terminado y no podía emitir ningún otro tipo de sonido. Me sentía desfallecer en ese momento, se sentía como si mi alma se hubiera destrozado con ese sólo acto. _

_Sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos y me volteaba, quedando de frente a él. Lo contemplé ligeramente, la vista la tenía un poco nublada en ese instante. Acarició mi mejilla, pero su toque se sentía frío e impersonal, me estremecí y dejé salir una lágrima. En cuando la odiosa lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y chocó contra su mano, de inmediato la apartó y la dirigió a mis brazos. Pronto me agarró ambos brazos con ambas manos y las colocó sobre mi cabeza, al parecer la noche no iba a terminar rápido. Lo vi acercarse a mi cuello y morderme con mucha fuerza, después chupar en el área y morder de nuevo, el cuello comenzaba a arder. No pasó mucho tiempo para que pronto repartiera mordidas por mi pecho, especialmente en mis pezones y continuara por el resto. Pronto y sin previo aviso me encontraba siendo penetrado por Bryan con la misma brutalidad que antes mientras me decía lo mal que me comportaba con él, lo mal que lo ponía y lo mucho que se enojaba con mis actitudes. No podía hacer otra cosa que contemplarle hacer, de sentirle hacer y escucharle decir, mi mente era un mar de confusiones y dolor. ¿Realmente un malentendido merecía eso? _

_Desperté al otro día solo en la cama, con mucho dolor en el cuerpo y con ganas de bañarme inmediatamente. Sentía que había hecho algo horrible y sentí vergüenza de mí mismo por haberme comportado de aquella manera tan desastrosa. ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Realmente hice algo tan malo? Parece que sí, parece que hice enojar mucho a Bryan con mis actitudes y con mi cercanía a Sergei, no volverá a pasar, estoy seguro de que ahora sí me comportaré bien y adecuadamente. Mientras estaba sentado en la cama, aguantando el ardor que me recorría la espina dorsal, vi la puerta abrirse y por ella ingresar a mi pareja. Estaba vestido y me contempló con una sonrisa calmada, me estremecí y bajé la cabeza, escuché que se acercó lentamente a mí y se sentó en la cama._

― _¿Cómo estás? ―me preguntó con suavidad y dirigió su mano a mi hombro. _

―_Bien ―le respondí suavemente. ―Adolorido ―dijo sólo porque era la verdad._

―_Entiendo ―comentó y suspiró fuertemente. ―De verdad no quise hacer lo que te hice, pero la situación me superó. De sólo verte con ese sujeto me encolerizo y me enojo mucho más, no puedo creer que ese tipo aún sea tu amigo. Me enoja su actitud… y me enoja mucho lo que me haces hacer Yuriy, yo no quiero lastimarte pero siento que a veces no puedo hacerte entender de otra manera. Perdóname, por favor Yuriy. _

―_Sí, Bryan, entiendo bien lo que dices ―le dije elevando levemente la cabeza y contemplándole a los ojos. Bryan sólo se preocupa por mí y quiere que esté con él todo el tiempo, me ama tanto que no soporta el hecho de que otras personas sean cercanas a mí, yo también me sentiría así si le viera muy cerca de otro hombre. Le entiendo cómo se siente y no puedo enojarme con él por eso. _

― _¿En serio, Yuriy? ―me preguntó bastante sorprendido._

―_Sí, tienes razón en lo que dices. Dejaré de ver a Sergei y de ser tan cercano con él, ¿te parece que es lo correcto? ―pregunté con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. _

―_Sí… ¡sí! ―dijo en un grito de felicidad y después me abrazó fuertemente. Pude sentir la calidez de sus brazos, la fuerza con la que me sujetaba, como si yo fuera su ser más valioso, eso me hizo sentir especial para él. Tanto así que elevé los brazos y le abracé, devolviéndole la misma fuerza y calidez que él me estaba brindando. ―Gracias por entenderme, mi amor ―me dijo y sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad. Las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros de nuevo, no podía pedir nada más. _

―_Perdona lo que te hice, amor mío ―le dije una vez nos hubimos separado._

―_Tranquilo, todo está bien ―dijo y me besó la frente como una señal de protección y me sonrojé levemente. ―Mira, ¿por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones? Ese al que siempre quisiste ir ―me preguntó y no pude hacer otra cosa que esbozar una enorme sonrisa. _

―_Sí, me encantaría ―le respondí con el entusiasmo patente en mis ojos. _

―_Perfecto. _

_Ese día me puse esa bufanda para ocultar los moretones que tenía en el cuello y me abrigué bien porque hacía mucho frío. Me aseguré de ponerme una remera cubierta para que nada de lo que había pasado esa noche saliera a la luz. _Luego me esforcé por borrar los recuerdos de esa noche que había tenido con el joven que amaba y con quien era mi pareja y protección. Bryan es un buen chico, sólo es muy temperamental, su amor por mí es muy grande y sus deseos de cuidarme van más allá de lo que yo o cualquiera pudieran ver.

_**Love figures  
I gave it all and you gave me shit  
Love figures  
I wish I could do exactly what you did**_

Se había juntado con sus amigos, en casa, como siempre, a mirar sus dichosos partidos de Rugby, no le encuentro mucha gracia a ese tipo de deportes, sinceramente prefiero ver futbol o basquetbol, pero a él le encantan esos deportes de contacto donde uno puede salir lastimado. Sus amigos no son más que un grupo de 5 tipos grandes de cuerpo como él y con un temperamento parecido, los otros 4 son más bien extrovertidos y hacen lo que Bryan dice. Al parecer es como un líder del equipo, un líder nato como le llamaría su padre con mucho orgullo. Antes yo solía ser quien comandaba los grupos, pero desde que comprendí que no sirvo para ese tipo de cosas he desistido de ocupar un lugar central en los grupos, ya sean grandes o pequeños. Me llegué a sentir incómodo siendo el centro de atención, eso no iba conmigo definitivamente, Bryan tenía toda la razón.

Hice algunos sándwiches cuando llegue del trabajo y los vi sentados en los sillones de la sala mirando los partidos por el televisor. Bryan apenas sí me regaló una sonrisa y me lanzó un beso a la distancia cuando me vio llegar, pero no le tomé importancia porque siempre es así cuando está con sus amigos, a veces necesita su tiempo con amigos y alejarse de las presiones familiares o las presiones de llevar adelante una pareja y una carrera universitaria, yo lo entiendo y comprendo lo mejor que puedo, e intento ser el mejor compañero y darle su espacio. No obstante no pude evitar servirles algo para que pudieran ir comiendo mientras miran su dichoso deporte. Sin embargo, cuando abrí el refrigerador, o heladera como le dicen en algunos otros países, me di cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros había comprado alguna bebida. Les pregunté a los amigos de Bryan y a éste si habían traído algo para beber, pero ellos me respondieron que había colocado cerveza en el congelador, me relajé cuando dijeron eso, entonces me decidí a servirles sin más.

La velada pasó como siempre que se juntaban Bryan y sus amigos, gritos y un par de insultos a los jugadores, alcohol y más alcohol porque las cervezas se fueron acabando de a poco pero ni una gota era desperdiciada. En el intermedio vi como uno de los chicos salía a comprar más cerveza, al parecer se la habían tomado toda. Yo simplemente suspiré y comí los sándwiches que había preparado, a modo de cena, pero me negué a tomar algo de alcohol por el simple hecho de tener que trabajar al día siguiente y debía acostarme temprano, quizás ellos mañana no tienen clases y por eso están tan relajados. No me debería importar lo que hagan los amigos de Bryan o el mismo Bryan, pues él sabe llevar adelante su carrera y poder sobrellevar su vida. Esperé un par de minutos para que bajara la comida y me adentré en el baño, siempre me daba una ducha antes de irme a dormir, por lo que no iba a afectar mi rutina por la presencia de las visitas entre semana.

Salí del baño con una remera holgada y pantalones cortos, después de todo ese era mi pijama y eso era lo que usaba para ir a dormir. Sequé levemente mi cabello y decidí ir a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua, sentía la garganta seca, tal vez me estaba por enfermar por los cambios bruscos de temperatura. Pasé junto a la sala rápidamente debido a que a Bryan no le va a gustar que me pasee en estas fachas frente a sus amigos, no sólo porque le dará vergüenza a él verme vestido de esta manera sino porque puede llegar a malinterpretar la situación. No obstante, para mi mala suerte al entrar en la cocina pude ver a uno de sus amigos, un joven de cabellos color zanahoria y cuyos ojos estaban un poco hinchados y ojerosos, quizás porque había bebido demasiado o quizás por el efecto de alguna droga, sé que Bryan tiene un par de amigos que consumen cocaína. El joven estaba sacando una botella de cerveza y estaba tomando del pico de la misma cuando me vio parado en la entrada. Al principio no hizo expresión alguna, razón por la cual le saludé y me encaminé a la heladera, debía de sacar algo de agua fresca lo más rápido posible. No tuve otra opción que pasar junto a aquel sujeto cuya mueca había cambiado, estaba sonriendo de una forma casi lasciva, tanto que me causó cierto escalofrío que me recorrió la columna vertebral.

―No sabía que Bryan conviviera con alguien como tú ―comentó el joven sin despegar su mirada de mí. Me sentí incómodo y mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando escuché su voz, hacía mucho no sentía esa mirada y ese tono de voz que nada más me producía asco.

―Pero nos hemos visto varias veces antes ―sentencié con firmeza después de beber agua, acto seguido la dejé dentro de la heladera y cerré la puerta de la misma. Me despedí levemente y me dispuse a caminar hacia mi habitación, quería alejarme rápido de aquel sujeto, no me dejaba tranquilo su sola presencia.

― ¿Ya te vas a dormir, princesa? ―dijo el tipo después de tomarme por la muñeca y acercarme a él con fuerza. Pude sentir el olor a alcohol que manó de su boca y me asqueé aún más, sentí deseos de vomitar e intenté empujarle para alejarme de él.

Comenzamos un forcejeo que intentó ser lo más silencioso posible, al menos por mi parte. Pero la cantidad de palabras obscenas que tuve que escuchar me comenzaban a superar cuando me tomó por la otra muñeca. Sentí que el tipo me acorralaba contra la mesada de la cocina, por más que le empujaba era demasiado grande para mí y estaba completamente acorralado. Pronto sentí que mis dos manos estaban sujetas por el tipo ese, en ese momento me desesperé, no podía defenderme y gritar no era una opción, Bryan se molestaría mucho más si me viera envuelto en esta situación.

―Deja de luchar, vamos a jugar belleza mía ―me dijo al oído y sentí que el estómago se me revolvía y que pronto mi corazón se saldría del pecho de lo fuerte que estaba latiendo. Estaba un poco asustado en este punto, con un sujeto como este, borracho y drogado, y que para colmo es más fuerte que yo acorralándome contra un mueble. _Mi integridad mental y física estaba colapsando._ Además de tratarme en femenino, con cada uno de sus insultos golpeaba mi ser con todas las fuerzas, ¿de verdad soy tan afeminado como dice Bryan? _¿De verdad mi forma de comportarme amerita la burla de los demás? No puede ser_, no soy un ser tan raro sólo porque tenga otras preferencias y me incliné por el gusto de ser penetrado durante una relación sexual, no puedo ser tan raro.

A pesar de mi resistencia pude sentir las manos de aquel sujeto viajar por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero. Me removí y le empujé con todas mis fuerzas, aprovechando que había soltado mis manos, pero nada de eso estaba funcionando. El sujeto tenía más fuerzas y era mucho más grande, me sacaba una cabeza de altura de hecho, pero no podía rendirme fácilmente. Me resistí como pude, pero sentía como ese hombre apretaba mis nalgas con mucha fuerza, estrujando mi poco con ese sucio acto, yo no buscaba esto cuando llegué a la cocina. Pronto una de sus manos se adentró en mi pantalón, comenzando a toquetearme de la manera más burda que pudo encontrar, no me sentí capaz de gritar, estaba paralizándome del miedo y del shock de no haber estado preparado para esta situación. Sentir la respiración de ese sujeto en la nuca y como susurraba palabras completamente obscenas en mi oído me estaba provocando un vuelco en el estómago.

―Por favor… no… basta ―le seguí diciendo mientras sentía como su miembro crecía entre mis piernas y me rozaba con él con total descaro. Era muy asqueroso sentirle a través de la ropa, sentir que me estaba usando como un objeto de satisfacción sexual sin que tuviera ningún valor, sin que importarse mi mísera opinión. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y comenzaron a correr con rapidez por mis mejillas. Sentía como si me estuvieran rompiendo por dentro, como si mi alma se estuviera resquebrajando, como si mi poca dignidad se estuviera desvaneciendo en ese momento. El llanto se hizo sentir como un leve gimoteo que se escapó de entre mis labios, no podía contenerlo por más tiempo.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―gritó una voz conocida y le miré como quien observa a un salvador. Era Bryan, _mi ángel,_ quien había entrado a la cocina con una botella de cerveza en la mano y la había dejado al costado de la mesada para acercarse a donde estábamos con este sujeto.

Sentí un leve alivio por el sólo hecho de verlo entrar y apartar al tipo de un solo jalón. Yo estaba tan conmocionado que caí al suelo de rodillas, me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente mientras veía y escuchaba como comenzaban a discutir entre ellos. Me estremecí al ver a esos dos hombres tan grandes y pasados de copas peleando como si se estuvieran por matar con una botella de alcohol, pero no quería meterme en ese asunto, prefería simplemente alejarme de ahí. Me puse de pie rápidamente y salí corriendo de la cocina de mi propia casa.

Me encerré en la habitación que compartía con mi pareja y me tiré en la cama. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y sentía aún algunos gritos a través de la puerta, me conmocioné aún más con esos ruidos que se escuchaban. Dejé correr mis lágrimas con libertad, dejé que los sollozos salieran sin ser perturbados, sin titubeos me hice un ovillo en medio de la cama y abracé mis piernas como me hubiera gustado que alguien más me abrazara, el sentimiento de soledad y de suciedad que me invadió fue demasiado fuerte para que pudiera contener mis emociones. Dejé que el llanto desconsolado de una persona que había sido ultrajada resonara en la habitación, el cansancio del trabajo se había disipado momentáneamente, pero pronto regresaría envuelto en un mar de lágrimas, de soledad, de tristeza, y de sentir que mi cuerpo realmente no vale nada. No valgo nada para las personas presentes, no valgo nada para mi familia, ni para Bryan, ni para mis amigos, ni para alguien que se cruce en mi camino, ni siquiera para mí mismo valgo algo, quizás es eso lo que resume todo lo que estoy pensando y lo que estoy pasando.

_No valgo nada…_

La puerta se abrió y me desperté al escuchar el ruido que había hecho al chocar con la pared. Me di vuelta rápidamente ante el susto y la sorpresa, sólo para ver a Bryan parado en el umbral de la misma, su torpe andar me hizo ver que estaba completamente borracho. ¿En qué momento me dormí? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué Bryan me mira como si quisiera asesinarme con la mirada? Comencé a arrastrarme en la cama, alejándome de ese sujeto que me contemplaba como una fiera a punto de devorarme y me sobresalté cuando lo vi subirse a la cama y avanzar hacia mí. Parecía completamente fuera de sí, temí que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

― ¿Y tú qué hacías vestido así? ―preguntó cuando su rostro se encontró a sólo centímetros del mío y me sentí desvanecer.

― ¿A qué te…? ―comencé a decir pero mis palabras le enojaron más.

― ¿Por qué te paseas así por una casa llena de mis amigos? ¿Realmente quieres acostarte con alguno de ellos? ¿O quizás quieres que me pelee con ellos por tu culpa? ¿Crees que un idiota como tu puede hacer algo de todo eso? Por supuesto que no ―siguió diciendo pese a que le respondí "no" a todas sus preguntas. Bryan estaba demasiado enojado y fuera de sí, el alcohol había sacado de él un lado que no quería ver, un lado que antes no había visto y que me destrozaba, estaba a punto de volver a pasar por una experiencia ya vivida.

―No eres más que una maldita puta ―. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la referencia en femenino. Supongo que en el fondo Bryan es muy parecido a sus amigos, aunque en realidad no estaba tan seguro de que fueran del todo diferentes. ―Una maldita puta que mueve el culo para todos los hombres que se le acercan, por eso nadie te toma en serio ―siguió diciendo destrozando mí ya destrozada alma.

Sentí ya el espíritu por el piso pese a que negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras de mis ojos brotaban las lágrimas como el caudal de un río. Ya no comprendí por qué me tenía que decir esas palabras tan hirientes, él es mi pareja, no puede ser tan cruel conmigo y menos en una situación como esta. Sólo deseaba que se callara, pero nada de eso estaba pasando. Bryan sólo seguía acercándose a mí, como un cazador arrinconando a su presa, de repente todo el pánico que me había atacado cuando el amigo de Bryan se me abalanzó, estaba regresando. Estaba volviendo a temblar, a estremecerme cuando Bryan se fue posicionando encima de mí; el miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo otra vez cuando intenté protestar y recibí un fuerte golpe en el rostro por parte de quien dice amarme eternamente. Nunca antes me había golpeado tan fuerte en el rostro, siempre se había asegurado de que fuera en lugares poco visibles, pero en este caso era el alcohol actuando sobre sus impulsos y sobre su mente y corazón. Quizás todo lo que decía era producto del alcohol y eso no quería decir que lo pensara realmente.

Pronto llovieron más golpes e insultos, pronto la vista se me nubló con una película roja que cubrió mi ojo derecho, pronto los golpes se esparcieron por otros lados de mi cuerpo mientras los insultos y reclamos se hicieran presentes en forma de gritos en la habitación. No pude acallar mis gritos de dolor ni mis llantos ante los golpes que me propinaba, me sentí un completo despojo mientras estaba ahí, debajo de él, siendo sometido una vez más a la brutalidad de aquel hombre que decía amarme eternamente. _El mismo ser que me acariciaba con ternura, que me cuidaba, que estaba conmigo, que me besaba y abrazaba, era el mismo ser que a veces se comportaba como un patán, el mismo que a veces se enojaba conmigo, el mismo que a veces hacía este tipo de cosas. Los golpes no eran algo cotidiano, pero sí algo que pasaba entre nosotros._ Pero había prometido tener un límite después de que fuimos al parque de diversiones, había prometido contenerse siempre, sin embargo me di cuenta de que eso no iba a ser esta vez, los límites se habían corrido por el alcohol.

En cuanto sentí como desgarraba mi pantalón corto de un solo jalón, en cuanto sentí la brutalidad con la que destrozó la prenda, la misma fuerza y brutalidad que hicieron añicos la remera que llevaba puesta. ¿Si estaba asustado? Por supuesto que sí. Bryan ya lo había hecho en una ocasión, pero en ese momento estaba cegado por el enojo nada más, ahora el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en su mente y estaba destrozando la poca cordura que le quedaba. Y lo hizo, lo hizo de nuevo de hecho, pude sentir la crudeza de sus movimientos pese a escuchar mis llantos y súplicas, pude sentir su mano presionando mi rostro contra la almohada en un intento por acallar mis gritos y llantos lastimeros, _otra vez_. Lo sentí golpearme más y más fuerte cuando no hacía lo que él quería, le vi destrozarme el espíritu en pedazos a medida que embestía mi cuerpo y que la sangre brotaba y manchaba la cama. Sentía que me estaba abriendo en dos, sentía que mi cuerpo cedería fácilmente si sentía más dolor del que estaba sintiendo, y así fue. Pronto mi mente dejó de ser consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, dejó de ser consciente de que estaba sufriendo una violación por parte de mi pareja y dejó de responder a los golpes que recibía.

_Había prometido no hacerlo más, me había jurado que nada más estaba enojado, que no quería hacer más ese tipo de cosas, me había dicho que le dolía mucho tratarme así, que no le gustaba verme mal, que odiaba verme llorar, que no quería hacerme daño… y aquí estaba, ya no sé cómo sentirme con respecto a esta situación, ya no entiendo qué había hecho yo para merecer este tipo de trato, ya no sé qué podría hacer para que la situación mejore. Quisiera ser feliz con él en este momento, que me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que me diga que me ama tanto como me ha amado con anterioridad, que me diga que soy especial para él, pero sólo he recibido su ignorancia, sólo he recibido un burdo saludo que me ha dolido en el alma. Ese día el trabajo sería un completo infierno y mi mente no lograba distraerse…_

Menos mal que aún guardo el maquillaje en una de las cajas que están escondidas debajo de la cama, seguramente Bryan sabe que las tengo ahí, pero prefiero que las vea en ese mismo sitio. Maquillé los moretones que me habían quedado en el rostro y en el cuello, esperaba que las heridas del fuerte agarre de mis muñecas no se notaran a simple vista, porque no podía ponerme a maquillarme todo el cuerpo. Suspiré con pesadez, no debería estar pasando por estas situaciones, no cuando apenas sí tengo un hogar y un trabajo, pero Bryan es así. Es un ser brutal y violento que nada más tiene grandes intereses en permanecer conmigo, espero que esos intereses sean emocionales. Sólo con eso estaría feliz con la situación.

Cuando me estaba por ir al trabajo, cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose en medio del silencio en el que se había sumido la casa, pude escuchar lo que Bryan dijo a mis espaldas.

―Perdóname, Yuriy ―dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo yo le escuchara. Sonreí levemente, aún siente algo por mí, aún me desea buena suerte en el trabajo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría sólo con esas solas palabras.

―Está bien, Bryan ―le respondí con simpleza antes de salir y dirigirme a mi trabajo

_**Figures  
I'm the bad guy 'cause I can't learn to trust**_

_**Love figures  
You say sorry once and you think it's enough**_

Los clientes no estuvieron particularmente densos, los empleados estuvieron particularmente amistosos, mi jefe no me habló en todo el día y eso es bueno, porque no quisiera tener más problemas con Bryan, si él llegase a verme junto a ese hombre seguro se enojaría mucho conmigo y no quiero que se vuelva a enojar conmigo. Yo sé que Bryan es un poco rudo cuando toma mucho alcohol, yo sé que él es un poco celoso y me sobreprotege, pero a veces no sé si actúo bien. Quizás soy yo el problema, quizás soy yo que no sabe cómo actuar con una pareja, pero hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo que no creí que necesitara saber nada más. Habíamos funcionado perfectamente al principio de la relación, ¿en qué momento todo se volvió tan ajetreado y pesado para mí? ¿Para Bryan también será así? ¿A él también le molestarán mis actitudes o sus actitudes? Tal vez yo sí merezca algo de lo que me ha pasado, pero realmente no creo que haya hecho algo malo, nunca hice nada intencional a la hora de hacer enojar a Bryan.

En medio de estos pensamientos me llevé pasando el día completo de trabajo, a veces sentía las miradas de Rei o de Kai sobre mí, yo acepto que tengo la mirada perdida y que a veces mi mente vuela por pasajes lejanos de tiempos pasados y pisados, pero no me estoy desempeñando mal hoy. Al contrario, he vendido tantos electrodomésticos para distraer mi mente de los pensamientos negativos que creo que he batido mi record personal. No quiero pensar que Bryan, _mi amado Bryan,_ está actuando como un completo manipulador. A veces sí me da miedo como me trata, me da miedo contradecirle en algo o decirle lo que verdaderamente pienso hasta en las cosas más banales y cotidianas, a veces sí pienso que la cotidianidad nos está destruyendo a los dos, pero siempre hemos sido una pareja rutinaria y monótona, nunca hemos hecho cosas muy especiales y eso estaba bien. Estaba bien mientras él no me golpease, mientras no me hiciera nada que pudiera dañarme físicamente, pero nunca tomé en cuenta que podría destrozarme emocional o psicológicamente, nunca pensé que podría ser de esta manera.

No veo mis moretones, porque los ignoro la mayoría del tiempo y porque están tapados por el maquillaje, no quiero verlos para no recordar con quién estoy, en dónde vivo o con quien vivo. _Bryan no es un monstruo, él no es violento, él no es un manipulador ni un psicópata, no es nada de eso… No, no, no ¡Claro que no! _Pero no importar las veces que lo repita en mi mente, sé que las pruebas son patentes y que me estoy negando a verlas con claridad. Bryan ha hecho cosas horribles conmigo y esta ha sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, la gota que me tendría que demostrar que realmente estoy con alguien peligroso. Sin embargo, ¿qué puedo hacer? No tengo donde ir y lo amo con locura, con la locura suficiente como para soportar lo que me haga con tal que no me deje, como hizo todo el mundo a mi alrededor. Todos me abandonaron cuando más los necesité y me destrozaron cuando pudieron hacerlo, desde mi familia hasta mis amigos me dieron la espalda, el único que estuvo para amarme, consolarme y protegerme fue Bryan, le debo un vida completa. Gracias a él pude terminar la escuela, gracias a él pude trabajar y gracias a él soy quien soy ahora, no puedo pagarle de esta manera toda la gratitud que me ha demostrado. Además él me ama, me ama realmente y lo demuestra con los detalles, se arrepiente de todas las cosas malas que me ha hecho, sé que todo cambiará cuando pasen los años. _Todo cambiará y estaremos bien. _

Todos los viernes Rei llega más temprano y se retira más temprano, porque va al gimnasio pues es su único día libre de cursado y el jefe le da ese privilegio, así como a muchos empleados les deja cumplir sus ocho horas de trabajo en el horario que más les convenga. Kai Hiwatari es un jefe bastante bueno y comprensivo, no creo que haya un empleado que no lo quiera, que no lo respete y que no lo trate bien. Si bien los rumores de que es un homosexual y que vive con su pareja no son más que eso, rumores, no me cuesta imaginarlo en esa situación porque tiene el comportamiento acorde de un gay como yo. Quizás por eso me produce más empatía que otros de mis compañeros de trabajo, siempre he sido bastante reservado con mi vida personal asique mis compañeros no han hecho rumores sobre mí aún. Así como hoy decidimos que cerraríamos antes por temor a que una tormenta se desatara sobre todo Moscú y nos dejara cubiertos de nieve, además del alerta meteorológico que habían dicho por la televisión, Kai siempre decía que la seguridad es primero y que los clientes tampoco vendrían a esta hora y después de lo que habían dicho en las noticias.

Fui el último en irme, daba vueltas dentro del local, acomodando electrodomésticos que acomodaría el próximo día laboral, también limpié un par de cosas que siempre limpian las personas contratadas para tal fin, acomodé cosas de la caja registradora, papeles a pagar y cambios que realizar, cosas de las que se encarga Kai perfectamente… _Hice muchas cosas innecesarias sólo para tardar más tiempo en aquella tienda y no llegar a casa y regresar a mi realidad diaria._ Estaba un poco confundido sobre la situación, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer de mi vida en esa instancia. Temía llegar a casa, pero no podía quedarme aquí hasta sentirme mejor, no podía simplemente dejar todo e ir a otro lado, no tengo a dónde ir que no sea en la casa donde he estado viviendo. Suspiré cuando me despedí de mi jefe y me marché por fin.

Las calles de Rusia eran bastante frías y parecían completamente desoladas a esas horas, donde la noche está cayendo, pero sobretodo porque las nubes están cubriendo completamente el firmamento, como sentenciando algo inminente. La gente a mi alrededor parece ir y venir sin mayores dificultades más que los deseos de llegar a sus hogares y conseguir un poco de paz. Me debería de pasar eso mismo después de una larga jornada laboral, pero no es así. Mi mente divaga en sensaciones y emociones que había sentido con anterioridad, pero que ahora son más fuertes y patentes que otras veces. ¿Qué debería hacer? Si no llego a casa Bryan se enfadará el doble conmigo, pero si voy a casa seguro se pondrá intenso de nuevo y terminaremos peleando fuertemente, seguro con un desenlace parecido o peor que la noche anterior. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que Bryan no volverá a hacerme algo como esto? Ya le creí una vez, pero ha traicionado la confianza que le había dado. Yo le entiendo o al menos intento entenderlo, pero tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de estar solo y de estar con él, tengo mucho miedo de no tener a donde ir y de llegar a ese lugar que he llamado casa por unos años, tengo miedo de mi vida actual. _Tengo miedo… mucho miedo a asumir lo que está pasando. _

Un sonido estridente me sacó de mis pensamientos, pude ver un destello de luz que provenía del cielo, un par de gritos de personas que les había tomado por sorpresa y pronto un par de gotas comenzaron a caer sobre mi cabeza. Vi como muchas personas comenzaban a caminar más rápido, buscando llegar a sus casas lo más pronto posible. Me hubiera gustado correr como ellos cuando sentí que la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente sobre mí, empapando completamente mis ropas y provocando que sintiera un escalofrío que me recorrería el cuerpo, como un presagio de lo que podría ocurrir. Pronto comencé a caminar más rápido, más bien buscando un techo donde cubrirme de tanta agua que caía. Una vez lo encontré me quedé ahí un tiempo, esperando que pasara la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo, no quería llamar a Bryan para que me viniera a buscar, él siempre se quejaba cada vez que le pedía algo, por eso desistí de hacer eso. Comencé a estrujar mi cabello y mis ropas, sentía como el agua corría por mi rostro y mi cuerpo como si estuviera destilando después de un baño, pero estaba en la calle. Espero que pare pronto esta lluvia.

― ¡Yuriy! ―escuché que gritaba una voz bastante familiar, la reconocí no de inmediato pero sí rápidamente. Elevé la vista para encontrarme con la mirada de mi jefe que estaba subido a su auto y me gritaba desde la calle. Pude ver una expresión extraña en él cuando me vio, pero no dijo nada en ese momento y no relacioné qué le pudo perturbar lo suficiente como para que hiciera ese tipo de mueca. ― ¡Ven! ¡Deja de mojarte!

― ¡Sí! ―grité y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que me hablaba tan amigablemente. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el auto y me senté en uno de los asientos de atrás, con la vergüenza de estar mojando el asiento con el agua de la lluvia que me había cubierto por completo. ―Tranquilo, lo tengo que lavar mañana ―comentó para calmarme, acto seguido me pasó una toalla que tenía dentro de la guantera del auto, me comentó que solía llevarla por el clima tan versátil de Rusia.

Luego de decirme aquello inclino el espejo para observarme mientras me secaba y arrancó el auto, pude ver en ese momento, con toda la vergüenza que esto implicaba, como la lluvia había terminado corriendo el maquillaje que había colocado sobre mi rostro. La marca del moretón que tenía en la cara, las mordidas y moretones en el cuello también se hicieron visibles, me estremecí y sonrojé al ver que mi jefe había contemplado aquellas marcas que dejaban a la vista mi vida íntima, que me dejaban completamente expuesto a los juicios de valor ajenos. No quise mencionar nada y bajé la cabeza como acto reflejo, con la gran vergüenza que todo eso implicaba, ahora estaba en auto con mi jefe, los dos solos y yo con estas marcas que me estaban destrozando por dentro y por fuera. Me estremecí más fuerte e intenté explicar a mi jefe lo que había pasado y los motivos de tantos golpes, pero él simplemente me dijo que iría a casa con él y con su pareja. Ese comentario desvió completamente mis pensamientos,_ ¿dijo pareja? _

La gran duda de todos los empleados, la gran duda de algunos clientes frecuentes, mi gran duda, estaría a punto de ser resuelta en este preciso momento, podría conocer a la mismísima pareja de Kai Hiwatari. Estaba feliz de saber eso, de poder tener más confianza con el jefe y que éste se abriera más conmigo en este tipo de asuntos. Supongo que en el fondo creo que podría ser amigo de este hombre que tengo en frente en este momento, pero no pensaré en ese tipo de cosas ahora, sólo quiero relajarme y prepararme para el futuro, cuando Bryan vea que no llego se enfadará y mucho conmigo.

Llegamos a un departamento pequeño pero ubicado en una zona bastante cara de Moscú, estaba completamente sorprendido de ver tan pocos lujos y cosas esplendorosas dentro de aquella casa que estaba habitada por dos personas, según lo que dijo mi jefe lógicamente. Sonreí con amabilidad cuando me invitaron a pasar y Kai dijo que me traería otro juego de ropa, que tendría que usar la de su novio porque tenía una contextura parecida a la mía. Me quedé parado en la sala, viendo algunos de los adornos que tenía en ella, algunos muebles parecían antiguos y estaban cubiertos por una sábana blanca, seguramente para evitar que se arruinen. Cuando escuché unas voces salir de la cocina me estremecí al recordar de inmediato la escena protagonizada por el amigo de Bryan, pero pronto me tranquilicé. Esta no es mi casa, es casa de mi jefe y su pareja, quien debe ser el que esté en la cocina.

― ¡Amor que bueno que llegas! Estaba a punto de preguntarte si te faltaba… ―comenzó a decir el joven al tiempo que salía de la dichosa cocina y se topaba conmigo en la sala. Fue una sorpresa mutua, pues no me iba a imaginar que los rumores eran ciertos. Rei, mi compañero de trabajo, el joven con ascendencia china y que es amable y bueno con todos es nada más y nada menos que la pareja de Kai.

― ¿Rei? ―le dije como si estuviera más que sorprendido.

― ¿Yuriy? ―preguntó el otro con una mirada bastante incrédula. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―dijo y parecía bastante enojado.

―Estaba caminando bajo la lluvia, le vi y decidí ayudarlo y traerlo aquí, amor ―intervino la voz de Kai, quien llevaba una muda de ropa entre sus manos.

―Oh, entiendo. Qué bueno que vinieras ―comentó y pude sentir como sus ojos se clavaron en los moretones, más patentes todavía, y se distraía viéndolos. Al principio se quedó callado y titubeó, evidentemente quería preguntarme por el origen de ellos, pero yo no le iba a decir nada, no iba a dejar mal a Bryan frente a mi compañero de trabajo y mi jefe, eso no es ético.

―Toma, creo que estas te pueden quedar mientras se seca la tuya ―ofreció Kai y yo tomé la ropa entre mis manos. ―Ve al baño a cambiarte y si quieres toma una ducha.

―Está bien, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad ―dije y me encaminé hacia el baño que estaba bastante cerca.

Hice lo que me dijo que podía hacer y me duché sumamente rápido, no me gustaba molestar a otras personas con mis propios problemas. Una vez me hube secado y comenzado a vestirme, si bien la ropa que Kai me había prestado me quedaba ligeramente grande no me pude quejar porque me estaba brindando su mayor hospitalidad. Acto seguido, me contemplé en el espejo, los moretones se habían hecho ligeramente menos visibles y la cara se había deshinchado levemente, pero aun así era visible. Me avergoncé un poco por mostrarme de esta manera delante de mi jefe y mi compañero de trabajo, aunque ahora sabía que ambos eran pareja y comprendía el trato casi preferencial que recibía Rei. Suspiré una vez logré acomodarme bien y salí del baño, esperando no recibir tantas preguntas por parte de ambos, no quería responder a ninguna de ellas en realidad, porque la realidad me estaba carcomiendo por dentro y golpeándome como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Al salir me di cuenta de que el departamento era bastante amplio, pero sin todos los lujos que hubiera pensado que tendrían, tenía muchas fotos y adornos que cubrían muebles y paredes. En una de ellas aparecía una familia china, donde Rei se encontraba en el centro. Me llamó tanto la atención que la tomé entre mis brazos, el paisaje era muy verde y con muchas flores rosadas en los árboles, calculo que son flores de cerezo y que esos son cerezos, sonreí bastante al ver la imagen de esa familia feliz y un poco de nostalgia me invadió. _Ojalá volvieran esos momentos en que mi familia estaba conmigo y me acompañaban en los momentos buenos y difíciles de la vida, ojalá pudiera volver atrás el tiempo. _

― ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó una voz a mis espaldas y me asusté, la foto casi se me cae de entre las manos, pero una vez que escuché la risa relajada y vi el rostro amable y sonriente de Rei me calmé. Al parecer no le molesta que toque sus cosas.

―Sí, tenías una bonita familia ―le dije mientras colocaba la foto de nuevo en su lugar.

―Aún la tengo de hecho, mis padres siguen vivos en China ―me corrigió Rei con una amplia y viva sonrisa. Me sorprendí un poco y pude ver que el muchacho chino ladeaba la cabeza en señal de que no comprendía mi sorpresa al escuchar la explicación de la foto.

―Pero… ¿tus padres no se enojaron al enterarse de…? ―comencé a decir impulsivamente, pero me detuve por no querer continuar hablando, _quizás estoy diciendo disparates._ Sé que los chinos son mucho más conservadores, quizás pueda estar metiendo el dedo en la llaga y abriendo heridas que habían permanecido cerradas, no quería causar conmociones.

― ¿De que soy gay? ―completó mi pregunta y lo vi reírse fuertemente, como si lo que yo dijera fuera una completa locura. Una vez se detuvo la risa me miró nuevamente, pude ver un deje de preocupación en su mirar, por eso me sonrió cordialmente y suspiró con suavidad. ―Mejor vayamos a cenar y te explicaré mejor, ¿vienes?

―No quiero causar molestias…

―No es molestia, vamos ―me dijo y me acompañó hasta la cocina donde Kai estaba con su teléfono. Parecía bastante irritado, e inclusive lo vi arrojar el teléfono lejos en la mesa y pedirle a Rei que lo colocara en un mueble, cosa que el chino hizo con mucha naturalidad. Acto seguido se sobó la sien, dijo que estaba teniendo problemas con los proveedores de los electrodomésticos nuevos que había encargado para la semana que viene.

―Esperemos que lleguen pronto las cosas, amor ―dijo Rei mientras se acercaba al joven, le abrazaba con cierta ternura y le besaba los labios. Kai le correspondió y le regaló una sonrisa muy dulce que hasta a mí me dio ternura de sólo verlos.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados y contemplándose por unos segundos. Era como ver dos almas fundirse la una con la otra, como si esas dos miradas se fundieran en un abrazado compartido. Una vez conocí a un latinoamericano que se había ido a vivir a Rusia por una cuestión de trabajo, por ese motivo había llegado hasta la tienda en busca de un horno microondas. Más allá de haberle vendido uno de muy buena calidad a un muy buen precio, entablamos una conversación bastante amena donde me contó parte de su vida y de sus orígenes. Resulta que había un término que usó y me llamó la atención, la palabra "_apapacho_". Me explicó que provenía de una palabra de origen nativo que significa "amasar" o "masajear", pero que al traducirse al castellano la palabra pasó a tener un significado mucho más profundo. Apapachar no es más ni menos que abrazar con el alma, abrazar con el alma propia el alma de otro ser humano o ser vivo. Si estuviera ese latino aquí diría que Kai y Rei están apapachándose mutuamente con una pasión que desborda el amor y la ternura.

―Oh, disculpa ―dijo Kai cuando notó mi presencia y mi mirada puesta sobre ellos. En realidad no me molestaba verlos así, la verdad es que me producen euforia en el alma, como si ellos desbordaran algo que a mí me falta o que ando buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

―Mejor sentémonos a comer ―sentenció Rei antes de ir a la cocina y traer dos bandejas con una tarta cada una. ―Son tartas de verduras, estoy haciendo una dieta estricta y Kai me acompaña en eso, ¿no te molesta Yuriy?

―Por supuesto que no, muchas gracias por invitarme y por la ropa ―. Les agradecí desde lo más profundo de mi corazón sus gestos de amabilidad y que estuvieran ignorando los moretones de mi cuerpo a pesar de que la preocupación se trasluce en sus ojos.

― ¿Te quedó bien la ropa? ―preguntó Kai mientras se servía un poco de vino y le servía un poco a su pareja, quien le pidió que fuera menos.

―Sí, me quedó muy bien, gracias ―le dije mientras con un gesto me negaba a tomar algo de vino, no quiero que Bryan pueda llegar a oler un poco de su aroma en mí, podría comenzar con los cuestionamientos.

―La tarta está deliciosa ―dijo Kai a su novio quien sonrió.

―Sí, está muy rica ―le secundé causando un leve sonrojo en el contrario.

―Gracias, la condimenté bien porque si no iba a ser un asco de acelga y espinacas ―comentó y empezó a explicarnos los alimentos que había implementado para hacer más deliciosa aquella sana comida. Recuerdo que una vez yo quise hacer dieta, pero tuve que desistir porque a Bryan no le gustaban las verduras y prefería cocinar él "comida de verdad" como solía llamarle.

―Eso lo explica todo ―dijo Kai con un sonrisa y bebiendo de su copa de vino. ―Tienes que hacer estas tarta más seguido ―comento a lo que Rei asintió con la cabeza.

―Por cierto, le estaba contando a Yuriy como fue que terminamos viviendo juntos ―comentó Rei tomando por sorpresa a Kai, quien pronto suavizó su mirada y sonrió con levedad.

―Fue una idea muy loca la nuestra en realidad, éramos muy jóvenes ―dijo Kai con una mirada nostálgica y una sonrisa que demostraba que no se arrepentía de haber tomado aquella decisión.

―Kai y yo nos conocimos en China, donde Kai buscaba abastecer de electrodomésticos al negocio de su padre, él hacía los tratos y los envíos en aquel momento. Nos enamoramos cuando éramos muy jóvenes y yo recién estaba saliendo de la escuela secundaria. Recuerdo que cuando le dije a mis padres éstos se enojaron muchísimo, hubo muchos gritos y peleas, e inclusive llegaron a echarme de casa ―comentó Rei.

Sentí una especie de _deja vú_, como si lo que estuviera contando ya hubiera pasado y es que estaba explicando lo mismo que me había pasado a mí. Se me estrujó el corazón por el solo hecho de recordar ese horrible momento en que perdí completamente a mi familia. Me estremecí y bajé levemente la cabeza, no quería que notaran que me había pasado lo mismo.

―Lo recuerdo, llegaste a mi casa llorando como una magdalena y pidiéndome ayuda ―comentaba Kai con un suspiro nostálgico bastante patente, pero no por eso se notaba triste. Era como si ambos contaran una anécdota. ―Esa noche la pasaste en mi casa muy angustiado, y al día siguiente decidimos ir a tu casa ―comentó y eso me llamó mucho la atención, por lo que les escuché atentamente.

―Mis padres estaban muy enojados e incluso le gritaron a Kai, fue muy doloroso. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que cedieran finalmente, mi madre comprendió la situación y mi padre, tardó más, pero al final terminó aceptando la idea de que su hijo era gay ―terminó de explicar Rei. ―Una vez que el padre de Kai falleció, decidió regresar a Rusia, hasta ese momento yo había vivido con mi familia, pero decidí viajar con mi verdadero amor. Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo y así comenzamos a vivir juntos en Rusia y a manejar la tienda de electrodomésticos, ahora es mi hermano el que se encarga de los productos chinos.

―Lástima que tu hermano no esté en Japón, es difícil negociar con ellos ―acotó Kai con mucha frustración.

―Tranquilo, amor. Verás que al final conseguirás esas cosas, ten confianza en ti mismo ―le animó Rei con una gran sonrisa.

―Quiero conseguirlo antes de tu campeonato nacional, así estaré más relajado para ir a verte competir ―. Yo sabía que Rei entrenaba para el campeonato mundial de kung fu en Rusia, me alegra saber que su pareja le apoya de esa manera.

Ellos parecen una pareja comprensiva, compañera y amorosa, seguramente no pelean a diario o si lo hacen es con tranquilidad. Nunca he visto a Rei esconder alguna marca o comportarse de manera extraña, Rei tiene total libertad de salir, o ir y venir. Ahora que veo que es Kai su pareja me alegra saber que está acompañado y que tiene la libertad que necesita para hacer su vida. No creo que a Bryan le guste que yo compita en algo, no creo que le guste que haga una dieta estricta que le obligue a comer otras comidas, no creo que acepte que me junte con otros hombres simplemente a comer o a divertirnos. Para Bryan todo es motivo de provocación, todo es motivo de celos, todo es motivo de que quiera coquetear con otros hombres y yo soy un idiota por darle la razón todo el tiempo.

― ¿Yuriy? ―me preguntó Rei al verme con la mirada perdida en medio de la nada. ― ¿Pasa algo?

―No, estoy bien ―dije con leves titubeos.

― ¿Te llevas bien con tu pareja? ―preguntó Kai quien se imaginaba perfectamente lo que pasaba por mi mente.

―Pues… yo… Bryan y yo…

Sólo esa pregunta fue suficiente, sólo esa pregunta hizo que soltara todo, sólo esa pregunta detonó el mar de llantos que había estado ahogando en medio de pensamientos que desviaban de tema todo lo que me estaba pasando. No pude hacer otra cosa que decirles todo lo que me estaba pasando, que contarles todo lo que había vivido en esos días, el cómo no vi más a mi familia, cómo me dejaron de lado desde que se enteraron de la noticia, no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera contarlo todo, hablarlo todo, decirlo todo. Abrí mi alma y mi corazón a esas dos personas que no me conocían mucho pero que se habían topado conmigo en un momento de vulnerabilidad que nunca antes había tenido. No quería dejar mal a Bryan frente a otras personas, y aún ahora me siento mal por estar diciendo estas cosas de la persona que amo, pero a veces necesitamos reflexionar sobre los asuntos que nos pasan. Definitivamente Bryan no es bueno para mí, su forma de amor es demasiado absorbente, demasiado violenta, demasiado arrasadora, es como si me quisiera destrozar cada vez que no está de acuerdo con algo que yo haga. _No tendría que volver con él cayendo en cuenta de esto… _

_**I got a lineup of girls and a lineup of guys  
Begging for me just to give 'em a try**_

_Pero aquí estoy, de nuevo a su lado, como si fuera un perro fiel a su amo. ¿Qué tiene este hombre que me hace ser así? ¿Qué tiene este sujeto que me hace no querer regresar a otro lado donde él no esté? ¿Será que realmente estoy enamorado de él? ¿Esto es amor, es amor de verdad?_ Siento que no puedo vivir en otro lado donde él no esté, que no puedo estar junto a una persona que no sea él. Decidí renunciar a mi trabajo para no ver más a Kai o Rei a pesar de que ellos habían querido ayudarme reiteradas veces. Bryan era un buen hombre que a veces se ponía muy violento y me destrozaba el corazón con sus actos, pero esa noche decidí decirle como me sentía y contarle todo lo que le había dicho a mi jefe y mi compañero de trabajo, quizás fue un error pero no puedo guardarle secretos a Bryan, no a él.

Prometió que todo cambiaría, prometió que todo mejoraría a partir de ese momento, me juró por su padre y su familia que nunca más me haría daño, que no necesitaría recurrir al amparo de desconocidos de nuevo. A partir de ese momento me prometió ser la pareja ejemplar, me prometió que seríamos los mejores amantes, los mejores amigos, los mejores compañeros y todo lo que yo quisiera. Me prometió le oro y el moro que jamás me había prometido, me dijo que me amaba con locura y que a veces esa locura podía ser demasiado. Yo le creí todo lo que me dijo, le creí cada una de sus palabras, pensé que todo iba a cambiar y que mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Pensé que estaría frente a una persona completamente diferente, el novio perfecto con el que tanto había soñado estos días.

Esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. _Fue tan bello, tan cálido, tan placentero._ Nos bañamos juntos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, con dulzura y con cariño, entre besos y caricias que ambos disfrutamos y entre comentarios cariñosos y amorosos. Cenamos juntos todas las noches, salimos a caminar juntos, cocinamos juntos cuando se podía. Como renuncié a mi trabajo, no tenía otras cosas que hacer que no fueran la comida y los quehaceres de la casa, cosas que no me molestaban hacer. Bryan cada tanto me daba regalos o me traía chocolates que había comprado al salir del trabajo o de la facultad. A veces le ayudaba a estudiar para los exámenes y otras veces era él quien me ensañaba cosas que me interesaran.

Salíamos a caminar juntos, salíamos a correr a veces, íbamos al cine, íbamos a comer, algunos aniversarios los festejamos yéndonos de mini-vacaciones a algún lugar lindo, a alguna playa caribeña. No sé bien por qué no habíamos hecho este tipo de cosas antes, no sé bien por qué nos encerrábamos en casa a beber. Vale aclarar que sus amigos tampoco venían a casa regularmente, ya no se juntaban a tomar y a emborracharse cuando tenían un día libre. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, habíamos logrado ver una película juntos y sentirnos acompañados el uno por el otro. E_stábamos más que felices juntos y nos veíamos felices tanto en las redes sociales como en las calles. Yo era feliz, muy feliz ahora. _

_El Bryan que había deseado, el Bryan que yo merecía, ahora estaba conmigo. Ahora éramos una pareja de esas lindas y dulces que se ven en la televisión, sonrientes, contentos y amorosos, ¿qué más podía pedir? Sí, no salía mucho solo, no manejaba dinero porque no trabajaba, no tenía otros amigos pero me bastaba con la presencia de mi amado Bryan, pero era feliz porque tenía todo lo que necesitaba en una sola persona que era mi pareja. Mi familia no quiso acercarse más a mí, yo no era como Rei y ellos no eran como la familia de Rei, pero no los necesitaba, teniendo a Bryan conmigo no hay nada más que necesite. _

_Nada más… nada más… eso es lo que debo pensar._ No necesito ni celular, ni libertad, ni familia, ni amigos, ni trabajo, no necesito nada más que al amor de mi vida, al ser que estará conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Quizás mi cabeza está omitiendo la realidad de nuevo, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para sobrevivir en este momento. Bryan no ha roto ninguna promesa, no me pega, no me insulta, no me obliga a hacer nada que yo no quiera, pero me dice lo que tengo que hacer de una manera muy amable y muy buena. No sé si este es el amor sano que permite apapachar a otro ser humano, no sé si esto es lo que estaba esperando después de todo. Pero es lo que tengo, es lo que hay, es lo que me colma de alegría y de mucho amor, porque recibo mucho amor.

No sé cuánto duró este mundo de fantasía, no sé cuánto duró esta realidad utópica, aunque esto suene a una perfecta paradoja. No creo que haya durado más que unos meses, unos pocos meses donde fui feliz hasta que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Volvieron a ser como siempre debieron ser, como siempre habían sido pero potenciado a la décima. Las peleas que comenzamos a tener fueron mayores a medida que le contestaba, se hicieron peores a medida que comencé a desear tener mayor libertad, se hicieron peores a medida que me fui defendiendo de las agresiones y denigraciones. No hubo una, ni dos violaciones… hubieron muchas, muchas más. Sus amigos no estaban para ser la excusa perfecta, pero ahora estaba en su mente que yo salía de casa sólo para buscar tipos en la calle. A veces ignoraba que mis habilidades de compra eran muy buenas y decía que alguien más me daba dinero para comprarme ropa cara como la que usaba, ignorando que eran marcas falsificadas compradas a bajo costo. Sólo usaba su dinero, no podría estar con alguien más y mientras más me defendía más se encolerizaba.

Pero aun viendo todo lo malo, aun comprendiendo en mi subconsciente que Bryan no iba a cambiar, aun viendo el monstruo en el que se estaba convirtiendo día a día, yo no me fui de su lado. Me quedé con él porque era el único en el que podía confiar, porque era el único a quien podía amar realmente, porque era la única persona que me había ayudado en aquellos momentos, aunque su ayuda haya implicado alejarme de todos los seres humanos que se acercaban a mi persona. A veces me deprimía viendo como le había entregado todo lo poco que tenía para vivir a su lado, con sus condiciones, para adaptarme a su vida sin importar cuales fueran las consecuencias. _Quizás yo soy el que no se quiere a sí mismo y por eso me quedo con Bryan, porque él me trata como creo que merezco. Quizás es cuestión de costumbre, tal vez no todas las parejas son como la de Kai y Rei, tal vez todas las parejas son como la mía y todos viven este martirio de control y celos, donde hay uno que manda y domina y hay otro que obedece. _

_¿Realmente estoy pensando de esta manera? ¿Está bien lo que estoy diciendo? ¿Está bien pensar así? No lo sé, realmente no sé qué está bien o qué está mal, ya no entiendo si soy yo el problema o si es él el problema, quisiera salir ya y pedir ayuda._ A veces sentado en el borde del balcón, con una botella de cerveza puedo ver la ciudad a mis pies y pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, ¿qué clase de vida estoy llevando? ¿Acaso habrá una salida para esta situación? En esos momentos es que miro el suelo a mis pies, aquel suelo lejano donde la gente anda en sus autos, donde las personas corren y caminan apresuradas, ¿ese será mi lugar ideal?

_**Figures  
I'm willing to stay  
'Cause I'm sick for your love**_

_Sí, él estaba enojado; sí, él estaba borracho, totalmente borracho; sí, yo había tomado más de una o dos botellas de cerveza y la había mezclado con un par de botellas de vino que había comprado a bajo precio con el dinero de Bryan; sí, comenzamos a pelear, los dos._ Le respondí a todos sus dichos, le respondí a cada uno de sus golpes, le respondí de la mejor forma que pude y me coloqué a su altura, él no es más que yo, nunca más será más que yo. Pero tampoco puedo vivir sin él, tampoco puedo ser libre sin que su fantasma me persiga por las paredes, por las calles, por todos los lugares a los que solíamos ir. Su fantasma está conmigo las 24hs. aunque él no lo sepa, aunque no está ahí siento su mirada penetrante en la nuca, vigilándome, carcomiéndome los nervios, destrozándome la cabeza con mil y un preguntas… Estoy enfermo, estoy loco, completamente loco, siento que me volveré más loco con el paso del tiempo, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar conforme pase más tiempo de esta discusión.

_¿Por qué no puedes callarte? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme ir? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en decirme que soy tuyo? ¿Por qué te empeñas en querer dejarme encerrado? ¿Acaso mi error más grande fue haberte amado con el alma? Ojalá pudieras estar igual de trastornado que yo, ojalá pudieras estar igual de estresado, de nervioso, de destrozado que yo. No te deseo el mal, no quisiera que te pase nada malo, pero sí quisiera que me dejaras vivir sin ti, que te alejaras de mis sueños, que dejaras de convertir mis sueños en pesadillas y mi vida en un infierno. Quisiera que comprendieras lo que se siente estar en mi lugar, que te sientas la rata miserable que eres, que sepas que se siente el dolor, la ignorancia, la destrucción emocional que has causado en mí. Quisiera que tuvieras mi cabeza, que tuvieras las neuronas tan destrozadas como me las has dejado. _

―Maldito imbécil ―le decía entre palabras y golpes.

―Puto barato ―me decía entre gritos y golpes.

Nos destrozamos emocional y físicamente esa tarde, nos hicimos todo lo que podríamos habernos hecho con anterioridad. Sin embargo, había un factor que no estábamos teniendo en cuenta, había algo de más que no estábamos teniendo del todo en claro, la presencia del balcón y el abismo que podía llegar a separarnos con sólo dar un salto en falso. Cuando vi sus ojos desorientados orientarse cada vez que nos acercábamos al balcón, cuando pude descubrir que no era el único enfermo en esta indeseable situación, comprendí que podía destrozarlo y acabar con mi sufrimiento. Sonreí de manera sínica, no siento nada por esta vida de mierda que estoy llevando, no siento nada por este mundo espantoso al que me he aferrado por tantos años con la esperanza de que todo mejorará con el tiempo. Nadie va a ayudarme, nadie ya a buscarme cuando no esté en este mundo, al único que puedo lastimar con esto es al causante de mi sufrimiento. _Quizás ni siquiera sea castigo suficiente, ojalá pueda escapar de mis pesadillas, las que le traeré cada noche, cada mañana y cada tarde por el resto de su vida. _

Subí de un salto, ayudándome con mis brazos, a la baranda del balcón. Escuché algunas exclamaciones que provenían desde el suelo, al fin algunas personas despegaron la vista de sus teléfonos aunque fuera para tomar una foto o filmar esta indecorosa situación. El grito y la orden de Bryan no se hicieron esperar, pero yo no quería bajar, no quería hacerle caso. ¿Para qué le iba a hacer caso si él en el fondo no quería que le hiciera caso? Sé que está disfrutando de mi indecisión, de mi desesperación, de la destrucción de mi alma, como si fuera un vampiro de energía que está absorbiendo lo poco que me queda de esperanza. _Pues, ¿sabes qué? No quiero más esta pobre y resquebrajada esperanza, ya no la necesito. _

_Sigue gritando, sigue rogando que baje, sigue pidiendo que regrese a tu lado… Vamos, vamos, que quiero verte destrozado y de rodillas pidiéndome por mi propia y miserable vida. Humíllate, que la policía está debajo, tal vez ya están subiendo por las escaleras y si no me impides saltar serás sospechado por instigarme al suicidio. Pero no, no mi querido Bryan, no le temas al castigo del hombre, no le temas a la cárcel que nadie sabrá nunca que me golpeas brutalmente o me violas cada que quieres o me insultas o denigras, tranquilo que nadie sabrá eso, el castigo del hombre no caerá sobre ti, pero mi castigo sí. _

―No le temas al castigo del hombre, teme al ser humano al que le destrozaste la vida, teme a mi regreso, teme a mi venganza… Nunca más estarás solo, mi amado Bryan ―le dije entre risas estrambóticas mientras me ponía de pie en esa baranda de poco fiar. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que esa estructura cediera, o bah, en realidad no me importa que ceda.

―Yuriy no… Yo te amo ―decía el chico entre llantos, entre esas frías y odiosas lágrimas de cocodrilo. No me interesa, la idea ya está armada, mi plan ya está hecho, sólo falta que lo pueda ejecutar correctamente, no piensen que van a detenerme.

Mientras me reía de la desesperación patente en la mirada de mi amado, de mi compañero de vida, de mi primer y último novio, mientras todo eso pasaba y yo daba pasos sin ver, pasos torpes y poco ágiles sobre aquella baranda. No podía más de la risa, me estaba doliendo el estómago de tan estridente risa, de tan estridente gracia. Al fin tengo el control de mi vida, al fin puedo decidir completamente sobre mí mismo, al fin yo puedo… _Resbalé_.

_**I wish I could hurt you back  
Love, what would you do if you couldn't get me back**_

_Llora… vamos llora más, por favor. No es tu culpa, fue mi culpa, yo decidí llevar a cabo estas acciones, derrama más lágrimas por mis acciones, derrama más lágrimas por mí, vamos, sé que puedes llorar mejor. Vamos Bryan, sé que ahora puedes escuchar lo que pienso, sé que ahora puedo decirte "maldito monstruo" y ahora puedo ser completamente libre de ser sincero contigo. Me gusta verte llorar, me gusta verte sufrir, me gusta ver que ahora sabes lo que hiciste antes, que ahora ves tus errores de manera patente. _

_Extráñame, vamos, sé que lo haces. Sé que extrañas que haya alguien que te cocine, que haya alguien que te piense, que se preocupe por ti, sé que en el fondo quieres a alguien que te haga sentir tan bien y tan querido como te hice sentir yo. Al fin sientes lo que yo sentía, al fin estás teniendo lo que te merecías por ser una mala persona conmigo. Ahora que no estoy a tu lado, ahora que puedo ir y venir como yo lo desee me extrañas, eso no es más que una caricia a mi maltrecha alma. Verte sufrir, verte padecer, ver como la policía te lleva a interrogatorios, ver que tienes que describir las atrocidades que me hacías, al parecer había personas que notaban mi malestar. Eso me alegra, tienes que pagar aunque sea después de mi muerte la muerte de mi alma. _

_Ahora que no estoy, me ves; ahora que no puedes tocarme, sientes que te toco; ahora que no me persigues sientes que soy yo quien te persigue. Me has creado tú, me has demostrado que debo hacer esto sólo para que me tomes en cuenta nuevamente, para que no me reemplaces con nadie. Momento, ¿acaso ese es tu nuevo novio? ¿Tu nueva pareja? Que bah, no es más que el nuevo sujeto que has traído para que se acueste contigo. Como si esa vil e infantil acción lograra que te olvidaras de mí. Ja, no me hagas reír, sabes que sólo estaré yo por el resto de tu eternidad, pero lo peor es que sabes que no me iré, no desapareceré de tu vida tan fácilmente. _

Esa noche, mientras le poseías, mientras le tratabas con el mismo cariño con el que me tratabas al principio, sólo bastó pararme en la puerta, en el umbral de aquella oscura habitación conformada por una cama y algunos muebles. Me viste en el momento en que estaban teniendo sexo con aquella persona, en ese instante te paralizaste ante las quejas de tu amante. Me tomé el atrevimiento de avanzar hacia ti, con una sonrisa de superioridad ante tu aturdimiento, con muchas ganas de ver tu cara desencajada nuevamente, de ver esos ojos desorbitados y ver esa cara tuya tan incomprensiva, tan confundida pero sobre todo, tan aterrada. Vi como no te pudiste mover del miedo que te produjo verme ahí, cerca de ti y viéndote tan fijo como lo haría cualquier _espectro_. En ese instante te separaste del aturdido y molesto joven que se quedó a mitad de polvo. Te hiciste una bola de miedo y nervios en la esquina de la cama, rogabas a los gritos que te dejara en paz, que me fuera, que te dejara vivir nuevamente tu vida, pero no iba a ser así. Me destrozaste la vida, ahora me tocará a mí hacer lo mismo con la tuya.

Pediste perdón ante los insultos de ese joven, pero tu miedo fue tan fuerte que no pudiste ponerte de pie y acompañarlo hasta la puerta. El portazo de ese chico que salió hecho un furia me hizo reír fuertemente, provocándote más pánico, más desasosiego, más desesperación. Vi cómo te arrinconaste más contra la pared, como si estuvieras completamente arrinconado en esa habitación donde tantas veces me arrinconaste a mí. A mí me gusta torturarte por las noches, me gusta ver tu cara de espanto de ver un espectro que tú miso asesinaste con tus tratos, con tu forma de ser, con tu forma de tratarlo, ahora me toca a mí. _Me toca hacer tu vida miserable, me toca verte humillado, llorando e implorándome perdón, perdón que no te voy a otorgar porque simplemente no lo mereces, no mereces mi piedad o mi compasión._

Sé que en el fondo deseas que regrese, no como he regresado ahora, sino como era yo antes de todo lo malo que pasó entre nosotros. A veces te veo sosteniendo una foto que siempre tuvimos sobre la mesa de luz, muchas de esas veces acaricias mi rostro, mi cabello, el poco de cuerpo que aparece en aquella mísera foto que nos tomamos cuando yo era un joven de 16 años. En esos momentos te veo dejar salir un par de lágrimas, entiendo que a veces me extrañes y recuerdes cuanto me amaste en aquel momento, pero también quiero que vivas eso, quiero que conozcas lo que has perdido, que sientas lo que dejaste ir, que te duela lo que asesinaste en vida. _Sí, entiendo que estés confundido, que no entiendas bien si me odias y me temes o si me amas y eres capaz de enfrentarme. Te entiendo perfectamente porque esa misma confusión padecí yo cuando estaba a tu lado, por eso mismo permítete sentir lo que yo sentí antes de que ese abismo de asfalto y personas acabaran con mi sufrimiento. _

Pasaron los meses, obviamente le dejaron libre de culpa y cargo por mi muerte, nadie pudo probar que realmente me llevaste a saltar o a resbalar porque la realidad es que resbalé de una manera trágica que me pareció un gran favor, el primer favor que me cumple el altísimo. Debería haber estado feliz, pero creo que no pudo ser feliz por la resolución pues estaba yo presente en ese momento, viendo las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y las palabras de amor que profesaba hacia mi persona. _No puedo decir que sean todas mentiras, pero sí puedo decir que no es del todo verdad. _

_Ahora que no estoy contigo lloras, ahora que sabes que no regresaré lloras maldito bastardo. No importa, no importa que puedas engañar al juez, a los abogados, a las personas que no te conozcan del todo, porque cuando vayas caminando a casa yo estaré detrás de ti, cuando vayas al trabajo también te seguiré, como una sombra pendiente de cada paso que das. Te atormentaré las veces que sean necesarias hasta estar yo mismo satisfecho con los resultados, ya no puedes lastimarme pero yo quiero lastimarte como lo hiciste conmigo. _

Por eso le seguí, le seguí riéndome a sus espaldas por su increíble actuación. Sé que mi risa resuena en sus oídos como si fuera un ruido molesto, un ruido que le recuerda sus errores y su hipocresía, aunque tengo fe de llegar un poco más profundo. No soy más que el recuerdo de lo que fue el pasado, de lo que este hombre hizo en el pasado. No te dejaré ni a sol ni a sombra, tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi presencia, a que esté contigo siempre porque realmente me atosigaste, me ahogaste en tus celos, en tus mentiras, en tus manipulaciones; me alejaste de mi familia, mis amigos, mis seres queridos, de todos, me aislaste como si yo fuera un objeto de tu propiedad, como si yo fuera tu mascota, tu miserable perro. Pues ahora todo eso te lo devolveré las veces que sea necesario, te lo devolveré hasta volverte loco, hasta que sientas lo mismo que yo, hasta que comprendas que cavaste tu propia fosa, para que te hundas conmigo en la toxicidad de tu amor.

_**You're the one who's gonna lose  
Something so special, something so real**_

_**Tell me boy, how in the fuck would you feel?  
If you couldn't get me back**_

― ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó la voz fría y algo cansada del médico psiquiatra.

―Bien, ha dejado de delirar y de hablar solo por un tiempo ―explicó el enfermero que tenía la guardia del pabellón de enfermos psiquiátricos internados en el hospital. ― ¿Crees que pueda evolucionar favorablemente? ―preguntó con un deje de esperanza que no se iba, era un joven tan apuesto que no le gustaría que quedara en ese estado deplorable por el resto de su vida.

―Lamentablemente no lo creo, su mente está muy dañada, ni siquiera sabemos si ese tal Bryan existe ―mencionó el psiquiatra mientras se alejaba, ya listo para retirarse tras cubrir su turno y atender a todos los pacientes de ese día.

―Sí, supongo que tienes razón ―dijo el enfermero más para sí mismo y se alejó de la habitación donde yacía el joven mirando un punto fijo en el techo.

El joven del que hablaban había llegado al hospital psiquiátrico de Moscú tiritando, casi convulsionando y con una fuerte crisis de llanto, nadie comprendía bien qué le había pasado. Había testigos que lo vieron ser arrojado desde un auto, otros mencionaban que había llegado caminando de la mano de otro muchacho que lo consolaba a duras penas pero que le había abandonado apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado, finalmente otros decían que había llegado completamente solo y había intentado entrar por la puerta equivocada. El joven estaba desorientado y no sabía distinguir entre los médicos y las personas "civiles" que estaban esperando para hacerse atender. Pronto comenzaría a ponerse violento por lo que lo sedaron y le tuvieron que atar a la cama para controlarlo.

Era un muchacho de piel muy bonita, de cabello pelirrojo demasiado bien peinado como para haber estado desatendido mucho tiempo, sus ojos celestes como el cielo le daban una apariencia casi angelical, por eso muchos no comprendían porqué estaba ese chico allí. De sus bolsillos extrajeron la billetera que contenía un poco de dinero, tarjetas de débito y crédito y su documento de identidad, en el cual decía que era ruso y cuyo nombre era Yuriy Ivanov, de aproximadamente unos 23 años de edad y sin antecedentes de problemas de este tipo. Una vez el joven se hubo despertado de la sedación, pudo confirmar que su nombre era Yuriy Ivanov y comenzó de inmediato a llamar a Bryan. Le llamaba de diferentes maneras, motivo por el cual los profesionales pensaron que debía de tratarse de su pareja.

El joven Ivanov deliraba con la presencia de su novio, a veces asustaba a los otros pacientes con sus expresiones estrambóticas o porque lograba robar un cuchillo de la cocina y les perseguía con él por mera diversión. El chico parecía un lunático en medio de los demás pacientes, fue cuestión de tiempo para que la medicación le hiciera el mejor efecto posible. Sin embargo, aun estando más tranquilo, él sólo preguntaba por un tal Bryan, hablaba de él, de lo malo que era con su persona, de lo mucho que lo odiaba pero también de lo mucho que lo amaba. A pesar de expresar mucho amor gratitud, a veces lo describía como una persona montuosa y sin corazón. Otras veces, lo describía como el padre que nunca tuvo pero también como la mierda más grande. Al parecer ese joven Bryan ocupaba un lugar muy importante en la vida del muchacho.

A pesar de que todos en el hospital le hablaban y buscaban ayudarle, el joven sólo sabía llamar o hablar de Bryan, llamaba a Bryan, abrazaba a Bryan, y hacía todo con ese tal Bryan. A todos les daba impotencia el no poder ayudarle o no poder darle la contención que él necesita, pero también era comprensivo que se trataba de una persona maltratada, por los golpes y marcas en su cuerpo, y que además estaba enfermo en ese momento. A veces se levantaba de la cama e iba a comer con sus compañeros, pero la mayoría de las veces contemplaba un punto fijo en la pared o en el techo y decía que eso era como Bryan. A veces deliraba y decía que él era un espectro destinado a arruinar la vida de otra persona, y que esa "otra persona" era nada más y nada menos que otro médico que señalaba al azar.

No hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Bryan, no se reía de otra cosa que no fuera de Bryan, tenía una cercanía mental tan grande y tan consumidora que no se daba cuenta de todo lo que hacía en el momento, en el presente. Era como si Yuriy viviera de recuerdos, como si esa pareja que hubiera tenido hubiera sido todo en su vida y así le retribuyó todo el amor que le brindó. Los moretones de su cuerpo dejaban ver el maltrato, y las heridas mentales y emocionales podían verse más solapadas pero estaban presentes en la mente de cada uno de los médicos que le atendían.

El miedo de Yuriy a la soledad, al fin había llegado el momento de superarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo. No pudo superar nunca esa relación tóxica que había mantenido por tantos años, no pudo dejar esa relación que lo terminó matando en vida.

Nunca es bueno mantener una relación tóxica, donde te controlan, te mandan, te usan, te engañan pero sobre todo donde te manipulan de una forma tan cruel que parece que juegan con tus sentimientos y el rencor y malestar que queda en el cuerpo y en la mente van cobrando vida hasta volverte completamente loco y destrozar tu cordura lenta y agonizantemente. A la primera señal de toxicidad hay que dejar a esa persona, hay que hablarlo y prender las alarmas, y si eso no funciona alejarte._ Ámate, quiérete, no te abandones, no te eches al olvido, no busques que te traten como basura, no eres basura, eres un ser humano que merece ser tratado bien por el simple hecho de ser un ser humano._

_**That's what I wish that I could do to you, you, hoo, hoo  
To you, you, hoo, hoo**_


End file.
